In order to diagnose a number of uterine problems, including chronic pelvic pain, the cause of which may include pelvic congestion, polyps, and tumors, e.g., submucous myomas, the use of diagnostic procedures known as hysterography and intrauterine venography are normally employed. Hysterography, also known as mapping of the uterus, is a procedure used to examine the inside of the uterus. It is performed by threading a catheter transcervically into the uterus. The uterus is sealed and an image enhancing medium is injected into the uterus to allow the inside of the uterus to be viewed and diagnosed by using a fluoroscope, ultrasound, x-ray, or other device or technique.
Intrauterine venography is a procedure used to examine the veins inside, surrounding, and leading from the uterus, specifically those that make up the fundal myometrium. To perform an intrauterine venography, a needle is threaded transcervically into the uterus and to the fundal myometrium. The needle pierces the fundal myometrium and an image enhancing medium is injected into the fundal myometrium. The medium allows the veins to be viewed and diagnosed by using a fluoroscope, ultrasound, x-ray, or other visualization device or technique.
A number of devices have been designed to perform hysterography and intrauterine venography. All of them require that these procedures be performed using multiple devices. The use of multiple devices may increase the patient's discomfort, the patient's recovery time, the amount of time necessary to complete the procedures, and may involve greater expense. A device is needed that will allow both hysterography and intrauterine venography to be performed without having to change and reinsert instruments.